


In Which Pete Wentz Is a Girl (with PGAD)

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, PSAs, Persistent Sexual Arousal Syndrome, Shy!Patrick, Virginity, Virginity Loss, girl!pete - Freeform, persistent genital arousal disorder, pgad, virgin!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete starts having an episode one hotel night and seeks relief in Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Pete Wentz Is a Girl (with PGAD)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am a young woman who has this condition, I'm nearing 17 and I've had it since I was around 12 or 13, I wrote this fic in hopes of spreading awareness of this disorder, I read that only about 7,000 people have it, that's crazy to me, it's so hard to find a doctor nowadays that knows what it is, hell, I didn't even know what it is until I was almost 16, I have this disorder and I didn't even know it, I didn't know what it was, but all I knew was that I wanted it to go away, I wanted it to stop, I wanted to know what I ever did to deserve it, but it's incurable, and there's no specified treatment for it besides pills for other things.

POV - Pete  
It's a hotel night, I'm rooming with Patrick who's in the shower, and I'm curled up on my bed with popcorn, watching some scary movie, my phone tucked into the waistband of my purple fleece pants, maybe a little too tucked in.

Just then someone calls me and it makes me jump, my phone moving down a bit as it vibrates out of control, and I tense up, feeling the vibration through my whole body, starting to feel an episode coming on, and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block it out, even when my phone stops vibrating I still feel it, getting stronger, the burning pleasure that's so hard to ignore, it always is.

I still remember the first time it happened, Patrick had calmed me down enough to get me to the doctor, who said I have PGAD, Persistent Genital Arousal Disorder. My body spontaneously orgasms, it could happen anytime, no matter what I'm doing, but any kind of vibration or wrong movement or even getting rubbed a wrong way can trigger my "episodes" as I like to call them. I was put on meds at the time and they helped, but they made me....not me... That was earlier this year, Fall Out Boy is just taking full swing, and we're touring in the van for Evening Out With Your Girlfriend. By the time that album was fully written, Patrick Martin Stumph had already taken the title of my best friend, and he'll hold it forever.

It hurts, and my body is overwhelmed in lust and pleasure so strong that it's blinding, it hurts but feels so good, it's like my body doesn't know what to do. It never does.

My thighs tremble as I grab the sheets, throwing my head back and crying out in pain, veins poking out of my skin on my head and neck, the throbbing in my groin increasing as the moment goes on, before somewhere in my haze I feel someone holding me close, rubbing my back, whispering sweet nothings as he kisses my cheek, I already know who it is.

"Patrick....." I whisper as the haze fades, but only a little. "It's okay Pete, your okay, I'm here..." He whispers back and holds me like a Faberge egg, like I could shatter any second, but I already am.

"Please....help me!" I gasp out and cry, holding onto him for dear life. "What are you asking me to do?" "Do what the doctor said would help! F-fuck me! Or blow me or something!" "A-are you sure?" He asks hesitantly, "Yes! Help me!" "B-but I'm only 16..and a virgin..." "It's okay Tricky bear.." "Are you sure that it won't mess up our friendship?" "I'm sure, I won't let it" "Okay" he whispers as he kisses my neck softly, gripping at the edge of my shirt before pulling it off, gently rubbing down my breasts before making it to my hips and he hesitates.

"Patrick.....please....." I whisper, and he kisses my lips softly as he pushes my pants down gently, throwing them aside before hesitantly stripping himself, and let me tell you, his body was fucking HOT. In that moment I wanted to kill everyone who had made fun of his weight. No one fucks with my Lunchbox. 

He blushed hard and I noticed it went all the way down his torso to beneath his underwear, I could tell he liked what he saw of me considering the tent in his boxer briefs. I wanted to see what was underneath, I grabbed the elastic and slowly pulled it down, gazing up at him with wide eyes before finally looking down when they were off. 

His dick screamed "PERFECTION" It was long, and thick, it was pale like the rest of his skin, but a little darker than the rest, and he was leaking precum as I took his length into my hand and squeezed ever so slightly and giggled at the squeak he made, before kissing me softly while pulling off my bra and panties, setting his thumb across my clit and smirked as I groaned and arched into the touch.

"Is it helping? Is what I'm doing....helping?" He asked and I nodded feverishly as he slowly moved down, shaking slightly, before setting his chin on my thigh and shaking more, not stopping rubbing my clit, before moving up and slowly licking up my slit, moving his hand and sucking my clit into his mouth as he slid two careful fingers into me, I moaned loudly and ran my fingers through his hair, him wiggling his tongue on my clit as I begged for "More...m-more....please...." It didn't take him long to find my g spot, I cried out when he did and he stopped like he thought he hurt me, but he was shaking, and I could tell he was scared.

"Patrick.." I say pulling him back up to me and wrapping him in a warm hug, rubbing his back. "You don't have to do this you know, it's okay" he rubbed my sides, "I want to, no, I need to...I've wanted you for so long Pete, you have no idea..." I blushed and held him closer, running my fingers through his hair, "Me too Lunchbox" he blushed at the nickname, "R-really?" He blushed even harder as I nodded.

"You wanna...now?" I smiled, "Yes Tricky Bear..I'm ready when you are..." He smiled and ever so carefully slid into me, I groaned and moved my hips with his as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms still around him, he threw his head back and made the most amazing pleasured face I have ever seen.

"Oh-oh God!" He panted slightly, "Wow, your so big, did it all even fit?" "Yes, yes it did, your so tight fuccckkkk" I smiled and kissed the corner of his lips while working my hips down onto him, he groaned and moved his hips with mine, slightly picking up the pace.

It didn't take long until we both moaned out each other's names and I came, choked off screams of "Patrick..! Patrick..... Oh god! Right there right there!" Escaping my throat, soon after he followed, gasping panting for breath as he pulled out and laid beside me, holding each other as close as ever.

"Wow...Pete...." "Yeah Pat, I know..." "Ohmygod never call me that again!" He snapped and laughed. Blushing when I said "I know, I just love it when you blush.." He laughed breathlessly and rubbed my back, "We should get some sleep, yeah? Early day back on the road tomorrow..." I smiled and agreed as we lay in perfect harmony, my body more satisfied as its ever been and we fall into a deep euphoric sleep, curled around each other happily.


End file.
